An application programming interface (API) may be used to exchange data between a first computer system and a second computer system. The API of the first computer system may identify methods and parameters of the methods that may be used to access a resource of functionality of the first computer system. For example, the second computer system may exchange data with the first computer system by transmitting a request based on a method and a parameter of the method specified from the API of the first computer system.